Home soon
by lordofships
Summary: After Maddy left, Rhydian, Shan and tom were left broken hearted. But with her arrival close around the corner, there story is far from over. contains maddian, JJ and many more awesome ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to my first wolf blood fic. So this Is basically after season 2 when Maddy Dan and Emma go to the wild pack. Hope you enjoy. It will be maddian, JJ and e.c.t other ships (and ship voting)**

Jana's Pack were all sat around the campfire, Laughing cheerfully at god knows what. When Jana returned, the atmosphere was so tense, and it only got worse after Jana suggested getting the whole pack used to the human world. The silence was deafening. but now they had somehow managed to be sat around a campfire eating beans Jana had swiped from a shop and talking about their day. Suddenly unease set over the camp and with a hurried motion everyone leapt up in a defensive stance but Jana lead and held both her arms back as if telling those behind her to not move, and then she raised her arm and index finger and if to say be patient. she turned her head behind her to her whole pack and whispered,

"Don't move until I say move. Stay quiet, and still." She turned back and breathed in the scent again, the source of the unease. suddenly she knew she smelt it before. she turned her head again and "Don't. Move." by this time she could hear the rummaging of leaves. She held her breath trying for one last attempt to know whose scent it was. Suddenly three figures walked through the clearing avoiding a twig sticking outwards. Aran sprang forwards but Jana stopped him by yelling an abrupt "Stop"

Jana slowly began walking forwards and when she was eventually at the three wolves, she pulled them in for a hug as a big group hug, and then when they parted pulled the youngest wolf in for an individual Hug.

"Maddy" she whispered in her ear. when they finally let go Jana turned around and faced her pack. she knew when she saw the smiths they weren't here for just a visit, dressed in there hiking gear and fancy shoes. when she saw her packs faces of confusion she spoke aloud. "These three will not be treated like guests, they will be treated like part of the pack. for however long they stay. be it a night of weak, or months. Do you understand that." She looked at her packs faces and turned back to Maddy and the Smiths. Emma was the first to speak.

"Thank you Jana. I know when you showed up on our territory, we weren't the most welcome of you. You don't understand how much this means to us." Jana didn't say a word. she simply pulled Emma into another hug and then finally spoke.

"All is forgiven. We should probably talk. The campfire is warm and we have tins of beans if you're hungry?" she said in a questionnaire tone.

"That would be lovely. but why do you have beans? Isn't it a little to human for the wolf bloods liking." Dan asked.

"Well, we found a deer yesterday and we has a few leftover scraps today, but all else we found was a rabbit. so, I decided maybe it was time to get them use to the human world. I snuck into town and saw a massive metal mover delivering crates of food, so when he went inside with a crate, I stole the closest one which happened to be loaded with beans. It's met exactly to some peoples taste. but they're not as bad as people might say they are. and it's food." Jana said.

Maddy finally spoke after being so awestruck. "You have done amazing with this pack okay. don't let anyone tell you otherwise because they would be lying. Okay?" Middy's voice was shaky and the tears that she had kept in since the day they left a week ago were threatening to break again with every syllable she said. Jana could see this and pulled her in for yet another hug. They didn't say a word they just stayed there because they were two friends whom had been through so much in so little time. finally they pulled away after a longer hug than all the rest and Jana led them in silence to the camp fire where all the pack had left to go do their daily routine, mainly not wanting to feel awkward around the new people.

The light was beginning to escape and the pack had all returned to the main clearing. They were all sat on logs embracing the warmth of the fire. Aran had manages to find two rabbits and a sheep after the lunch with beans. they still had three quarters of a case left in case of emergencies. Maddy looked at the piece of meat in front of her and thought about the multiple ways the sheep may have been crying as it was killed with only bare hands.

"He brakes their necks." Jana said practically reading her mind.

"Huh?" Maddy asks taken out of her thoughts.

"He snaps their necks. they don't feel a thing. he has a trick to it. they die happy. well as happy as a sheep can be just wandering around a field someone has trapped it in. Aran was probably doing it a favour." Maddy laughed a bit at Jana's expiation before finding a sharp stick and piercing it through her food. she hovered it over the fire as everyone looked over at her.

"I uh, I like my meat medium rare." she said blushing at all the faces turned to her. Jana then spoke expressing her wisdom of the human world to the pack.

"Humans like to eat their food warm. It adds taste and heat. I've had some. it's actually quite nice." Jana looked at her food and speared it with a stick and many members of the pack followed. Jana smiled at her pack feeling like a mother must feel looking at her child walk for the first time. "I guess I should tell you why we have new editions to our pack." This got the packs attention as all eyes flew to her. "You see, it is human nature to want to know things. I learned that in science last year. and some people try to figure this out. they are called stuff like historians and scientists and philosophers and so many great things,

"But a scientist that we knew, she was thinking a way not many scientists do. she stole something from their family den after a boy Liam Hemsworth found..." Her sentence was cut short when one of the pack elders cut her in.

"Did you say, Hemsworth?" He said his voice shaky. "That name holds many regrets for many packs." Emma spoke up now feeling confidence in the wild pack.

"His ancestor supposedly killed one of Dans pack. his great or so uncle." Emma's face fell as she looked up at the elder who spoke. "Your pack knew him as well?"

"He travelled. he was a hunter. Hunters never liked tying themselves to one place. they needed to kill. There was a large association of hunters created by him. recent years the association is dead because little people believe. he settled down in Stonebridge after his hundredth kill, feeling proud of himself. he had a family, none of it lasted long. he fell ill. or someone got revenge. no one knows. If you're saying that his great great great grandchild has rediscovered the secrete it could bring doom." After this the whole camp lifted themselves from the logs in an out roar. "QUIET" the elder yelled. his wisdom left him a valued member of the pack making the quiet sound more intimidating. "Jana continue their story." Jana looked at the elder and confusion rushed through her brain.

"Erm, long story short she stole a do chew and took the DNA, but Rhydian destroyed the evidence so it's just her word against ours." Jana rushed the sentence and then looked at the elder again. "Did he hurt anyone from our pack?" The elder paused for a moment before finally speaking.

"Yes." He said bluntly looking dull and sour. "Yes he did." Yet another long Pause. "It is unknown what he did. but it is believed he used torture. we were a large pack and we were well known in the wolf community. other packs feared ours. there were 23 of us. only 6 left. they described it as a massacre." The whole pack fell silent. they all ate there cooked sheep in quiet peace. As the night dwindled on more and more people made their excuses and left for bed. Emma, Dan, Maddy and Jana were all left sat at the fire, there sheep remains long gone but the silence remained. Maddy put her head on Jana's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"So, what's happened here since you've became leader?" Maddy asked basking in the flames.

"Not much." She responded. "The packs been great. a few were even optimistic at the thought of eating tinned food, like a challange to pass. change is so scary for them, buy it's so exciting as well." She took a deep breath thinking about how the pack had grown. "But the important question is, how have things changed back in Stonebridge?"

"Not much really, although," She took a pause, "Your dad showed up. He misses you. he wanted to find you." Jana looked down before starting her response.

"He found me. yeah. he told me he was leaving and that I needed to grow to be the leader I was mean to be." She looked into the fire. "most male wolves don't stick around families to long. Bryn knows that. has had more dads than any of us. But when my dad met my mum. he described it as love, like two souls meant to be. But souls and destiny are very fragile things to dance around. she died in giving birth to me." She took a deep breath again and played with her fingers. "Dad was my last blood family. But I have my pack. Or should I say packs." She smiled and looked over to Dan and Emma on the other side of the fire. they were both leaning on each other and looked like they were about to fall asleep. "So, when you say not much are you sure about that?" Jana asked a suggestive hint in her tone.

"Yeah not much. toilets still flush as per usual." they both smiled at the reminiscence of the past.

"I'm not sure you're right. You're telling me that _nothing _has happened between you and Rhydian."

"Ahh." Maddy said finally understanding what Jana was poking at. "Well, something sort of happened. But nothing after that will happen." Maddy yawned after that and Jana did the same.

"It's late. I won't press you. But in the morning I want to know everything. Come on, a few months ago when I returned, I found a cool tree house. you might like to sleep in it. its decades old but it's super cool and if you're not used to sleeping in the wild it could help you." Jana said.

"Thanks Jana. You're really amazing at this whole thing you know." Maddy said as they walked to a tree not far from the clearing.

Emma and Dan watched over the campfire as Maddy and Jana stood up and walk to the edge of the clearing.

"They must be tired." Dan said.

"Mmhh." Emma let out a quiet murmur. They both looked around the campfire to the clearing around them.

"You know what this reminds me of?" He asked and a smile turned the corners of Emma's lips at the distant memory.

"Go on." She said.

"Our honeymoon. 2 weeks in the Scottish highlands."

"I thought you'd have forgotten that." She said and leaned into him further enjoying the fire.

"How am I supposed to forget out honeymoon. or hiding when a hiking group showed up. now that was close."

"Please don't remind me, it was the most horrifying memory of my life. leaving the bones of food near the bags of clothes and having to run across Scotland without our bags while they called the police. The looks on their faces." They were both laughing and gazing into the fire. "God that was twenty years ago."

"Technically nineteen years and fifty one weeks." Dan responded.

"Well if you want to be smart." There gaze remained on the fire. "Happy early anniversary love." she said.

"Happy early anniversary."

**So yeah, I just wanted to add that little Dan and Emma bit in there and I completely accept the head canon they spent their honeymoon in the Scottish highlands. So next chapter will have Shan tom and rhydian so don't worry. And chapter 3, you'll have to wait and see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, this chapter we will see Rhydian Shannon and Tom. Enjoy :)**

Rhydian woke with a start when his phone started playing Happy by pharrell. Ironic under the current circumstances. he rolled over and opened his phone and dragged it to his ear.

"Hello?" He murmured groggily down the phone.

"Hey," Shans voice came through. "Toms mums giving out lifts and I know you usually run but, you know. we just wanted to let you know the offer was there if you wanted to." Rhydian was preparing to decline but when he stood up he almost fell backwards at the ache in his head.

"that would be great Shan. Trust me. I'm so tired it's unreal. it feels like a no moon day." Rhydian said down the phone rummaging through his wardrobe for his school clothes.

"Yeah Maddy said that a year ago. That's why I wanted to check up on you."

"Whoa whoa, back up. Maddy felt like this when I left?" Rhydian asked pulling his school shirt on and holding his phone on his shoulder while hi fiddled with the buttons.

"Yeah. I've made the assumption that Wolf bloods feel like humans when suffering from heart break because heart break is such a raw human emotion it plays on the effects..." Shannon trailed on about her theory while rhydian simply stared.

"That was a year ago." They were both silent for a moment before Shannon finally spoke again.

"Listen, we'll be round in half an hour. eat some porridge or something okay? Make sure to drink plenty of water, Umm, take some paracetamol if your head starts hurting." Shan then said a quick goodbye and the line went off. Rhydian quickly grabbed all he needed from his room and hurried down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen Mrs. Vaughn was already there.

"Hey mum." Rhydian said as he walked into the kitchen. He and Mrs. Vaughn had became really close and she was just like a mother to him.

"Hey sweet pea, kettles boiled so if you want some tea?" She asked him.

"No thanks, I was just talking to Shannon about a headache. she said I should just drink plenty of water and eat some food. That reminds me do we still have some of that blueberry and oats porridge?" He asked and she eyed him suspiciously.

"You weren't out drinking last night were you?" She asked looking him up and down. "Because I'm pretty sure Shan just described a hangover treatment."

"No I wasn't." Rhydian laughed and got a cup from the cupboard. "I just woke up this morning with a killer headache. I don't know how it's just stinging a lot."

"I think you just described how I felt after the new years eve party." She laughed and grabbed the porridge from the top cupboard and grabbed some milk. "If it's too bad you can have the day of school because no offence and all but you do look terrible." Rhydian lowered his head and laughed a bit.

"Thanks mum, but I'll be fine. I should just go into school and face the music." He said and Sarah looked up at that interest peaked.

"What do you mean face the music? You've not gotten into trouble or anything have you?" she asked pouring some milk into a bowl and emptying a sachet of porridge. Rhydian sighed aloud and decided he should tell her, not the whole thing. but just the parts he needed to.

"Maddy left."

"What?" She asked sounding generally shocked and upset. "Why. I didn't know they were moving.

"Yeah. well, some people at our school started saying a few things, but the it got more and then this rumour spread around about her, they started saying some things, drawing her on whiteboards and, it just sort of got out of hand." He wasn't necessarily lying. Jimi had drawn wolf Maddy in the history classroom and it was spreading fast.

"Listen if someone's been bullying you then I can easily call the school right now okay? It's not okay them doing this." she put the porridge into the microwave and went back to where she was previously standing.

"It's okay you know. they said stuff to us, we said stuff to them, it's just silly name calls." He said trying to not go over the top with the situation.

"Listen sweetheart, there's a difference between 'name calling and title tattle' to spreading malicious rumours and constantly hurting someone." The microwave pinged and she grabbed the bowl and put a spoon in it and placed it on the table in front of rhydian and pulled up the chair next to him. "Listen, in life there are going to be so many people who like you and so many people who try to push you down and I know now it might seem like it's just a thing grownups say to keep children happy but it's true, people bully others because they're jealous. Like, in my high school, these two girls were going out and this little year nine kid, every time he saw them he would make some homophobic response, later it turned out he only said that because both of their parents were perfectly okay with them going out, but they year nine kid had these really homophobic dad who he knew would never accept who he was."

"Wow." Rhydian said and suddenly a memory crossed his mind of Jimi and his dad, and how Jimi had destroyed toms work after tom was bragging about going to the match with his dad. "Yeah, I guess I know an occasion of that happening as well."

"Good. so, do I need to call the school, or do you think you can handle this?"

"Yeah, I can survive. Trust me." He smiled up at her and took a few tastes of the porridge. Mrs. Vaughn grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a bite.

"Well, I hope you can. and any problems just call me okay." Rhydian smiled and scooped up the last of his porridge. He gulped up his water and went to pour himself some more. Finally he heard the beep of toms car and said a quick bye to Mrs. Vaughn and left.

When the three walked into school they all went straight to form even though it wouldn't start for another twenty minutes. As they walked in they were surprised to see Jimi, and the K's already there. They all ignored them and went to sit in their usual corner at the front. Rhydian and tom on the front desk and Shannon sat behind. They all discussed what to tell Jeffries had happened to Maddy. ten minutes later the classroom began to fill with members of their form group. Eventually Liam walked in and took one look at the back of the classroom where Jimi, Sam and the K's were. He continued walking into the room and chose the seat next to Shannon. Tom and Rhydian decided to turn around instead of continue their conversation.

"Umm, hey?" Shannon said more a question that a greeting.

"Hey."

"No offence and all but why?"

"Why what?" Liam asked playing dumb.

"Well why after years of hating me do you choose the seat next to mine?"

"I needed to ask you a question." Shannon huffed and grabbed her bag from under the table. "No I'm sorry please don't go."

"I'm just going to the back of the classroom where people cant eavesdrop." she said indicating to Tom and Rhydian. "Come on." She gave a small head nod to the empty table with no one near. Liam quickly grabbed his bag and followed her to the table. they sat down and silence passed. "Well go on."

"Okay, I just. I wondered, what was it that made you give up your beast hunt?" she looked him in the eye her mind racing.

"Well, we found wolves. Not, not werewolves but normal wolves. turns out there are some left in the UK."

"Is that it." He asked. "You spent your whole life doing research and you didn't want to look any further into it than that." She exhaled deeply and looked down at the floor.

"Okay there's something else. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else okay?" she said. he nodded his head and looked at her again. "My parents sent me to counselling." she said barely above a whisper. A long pause passed before he eventually responded.

"I am so sorry Shan."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. it's not like you were one of my counsellors."

"How many did you have?" he asked.

"Three. I bit one because she told me beasts didn't exist after I had given a forty-five minute long speech about the mutations that could happen with the nuclear waste and radioactive elements found in the last few centuries. she was terrible though. all she could do for counselling was say there's no such thing as something and provide no explanation as to why it's not real other than the 'I'm older so I know what's right and what's not' basis."

"Wow." After a pause he asked, "So, what was it that made you change your mind?"

"I was speaking to my third counsellor after we found the wolves but I couldn't shake the suspicion. She reminded me of my own theory of Occam's razor. What was the simplest option, werewolves are real, or a few stray wolves remained from a hundred years ago. I guess putting my own logic to it sort of helped."

"I'm really sorry, for everything I said last year." at that moment Mr Jeffries walked through the door.

"Great to see you all this morning. I hope we have had a good weekend." He looked around. "Were rather thin on people aren't we today." he pointed to all the empty seats. He sat down on the computer and opened up the register and began counting people. "Amy?"

"Here."

"Jimi?"

"yeah sir."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Katrina?" While Mr Jeffries went down the register Rhydian was still anxious about what to say at Maddys name. what if Mr. Jeffries started asking questions, 'why didn't her parents ring up?' 'where about did you say?' 'There's supposed to be paperwork for that sort of stuff.' _Please not paperwork._

"Rhydian?"

"Here." Jeffries kept going further down and Rhydian was thinking about what would happen.

"Maddy?"

"Um, she's. She's gone away. no one knows how long. said there was a big family dilemma with an aunt or someone. she was really vague." Rhydian said. Mr Jeffries sighed.

"Was she anymore specific?" He asked.

"No, just a text saying 'will be gone don't know how long family issue' and she hasn't returned any of my texts since." Mr Jeffries put his head in his hands.

"If she's missed a certain amount of schoolwork there needs to be paperwork or some form of proof about this sort of stuff." _Damn _"I'll try to contact them and if I can't get through I guess there's not much I can do." The rest of PHSE went on. this lesson about drugs and alcohol. He looked out the window and into the woods. He couldn't wait till break. although he lacked the energy to run, Running seemed to be all he could do right now.

It had been a whole two months since Maddy left and life was again starting to beat to a rhythm. a much more sombre rhythm that before. But a rhythm. It was lunch and the school halls were quiet most people playing football or in the dining hall. The clicks of short heeled toes filled empty corridors and a swishing lab coat followed.

"Rebecca." A voice cried after her. "What are you doing here? You did get visitors pass from the front office right?" Jeffries asked looking at Dr. whitewood. She pulled out the pass from her coat pocket and hung it around her neck.

"I'm just here on business. You wouldn't happen to know where Rhydian is would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I saw him playing football not five minutes ago. What do you need him for?" He asked.

"can't tell, scientist confidentiality." She said.

"Well do you know where the football pitch is or would you like any help?" He said as she looked out the window her eyes caught on blonde hair.

"No, I think I will be just fine." and with that she walked off.

For a moment all of the boys stopped the game they were playing at the sound of the voice calling.

"Rhydian Morris, any chance I could have a word with you for a moment?" She yelled and all the boys looked over to him.

"What've you done mate? Sounds like you're in deep trouble." Rhydian ignored the comments and jeers as he walked of the pitch to follow whitewood. when they reached a secluded part outside of the school, She reached into her pocket and pulled out her mini tablet and handed it forwards. Rhydian cautiously looked it over before grabbing it.

"What's that?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"All the data. I told the Smiths they were lucky I had this information and not anyone else. I wouldn't sell their story or anything. I've done my research. Know what I need to know. I'm satisfied." He looked her up and down before she threw her hands up. "I have just given you a seven hundred pound state of the art tablet with millions of pounds worth of information. and you're just stood there gawping."

"If this is just some trick to get Maddy and..."

"Listen. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I needed to conduct research to assure myself they are safe. I can't just turn a blind eye. They hang around humans every day and I needed to make sure and assure myself that they weren't putting people at harm. I can sleep now. I only had people best interest at heart here."

Rhydian could barely control himself. all he wanted to do was pounce. But he just stood there as she turned around and walked away, crisp lab coat fluttering in a gentle breeze.

**So next chapter I want to write some cutesy reunion but hey, there's chapter two. in season two whitewood said that they're lucky that it was her that had the information. I don't know if that's ironic foreshadowing that actually she can't be trusted or just regular foreshadowing that yes she can be trusted. seeing as Maddy will be coming back for season three I'm making the assumption whitewood doesn't tell the secret. any of your own season three theory's? please review and tell me your theories, what you liked about the chapter, disliked about the chapter, and I'll see you soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again guys. cutesy reunion stuff here. hope you like it. ps I'm going to try to be artistic in the first bit with the swap and change POVS**

**Maddys POV**

I was sat in the clearing looking up at the stars

**Rhydian pov**

I was sat in the garden looking up at the stars

**Maddys POV**

Everyone else was asleep

**Rhydian POV**

Mr & Mrs Vaughan were asleep.

**Maddys POV**

It had been three months and my thoughts suddenly wandered back to him

**Rhydian POV**

It had been three months and my thoughts suddenly wandered back to her

**Maddys POV**

Suddenly, a shooting star flew by

**Rhydian POV**

I looked at the star and closed my eyes

**Maddys POV**

_home_

**Rhydian POV **

_home_

Maddy woke up the next morning the sun shining through the trees and she realised she was on the clearing floor. She sat up and stretched both her arms and rolled her neck sideways. As she was trying to shape her body back to normal, she noticed Ceri and Jana walk through some trees carrying a medium sized pig.

"Morning," She yelled towards the two whom had a massive grin on their faces. "I see you have a, um..." She said in a slightly sarcastic tone

"We found it wandering around. Aran thought me the neck trick. My first proper catch. I needed Ceri to help carry it back." Jana said looking more happy than when she learnt about flushing toilets.

"I can see that." She stood up and stretched her legs. "Need any help?" she asked towards the two.

"Yeah, can you help us set it near the fire." Ceri asked as Maddy ran towards them.

"Hardly anyone's awake so I want to surprise them. We haven't had pig since I was little. My dad always said it was like a delicacy and I can hardly remember what it tastes like." She was still beaming for the next twenty minutes as they cut the pig open and sorted what they could and couldn't eat. Eventually they heard Emma's voice as she walked though the clearing.

"Well what's going on here?" she asked surprised looking around.

"I found a pig." Jana said the pride in her voice not faltering at all.

"Well, this is surely different. And Maddy awake before mid day. definitely different." despite having to move away from hope and live a wild life, her sense of humour to annoy her daughter never changed.

"Oh shut up mam." She yelled back and Emma just grinned at her.

"So need any help?"

"Well, I would say, we are just about finished. What do you think?" Jana asked standing up and inspecting her work.

"I'd say you've done a brilliant job, and you and your pack should be proud." Emma said with a smile.

"I hope so. I can't wait for people to wake up."

"Dan said he's gone down to the river for a few minutes to get washed up. And the suns coming out really bright so, I would give it another ten fifteen minutes." Jana smiled and looked down.

"You'll want yours cooked, I'll put it on the fire, it should be ready by then." She said grabbing a section of cut meat and a nearby stick. "So, how was your sleep Maddy, we say you curled up on the floor near the fire."

"Yeah, it was alright. Sort of like sleeping on the den floor, but not quite as comfortable in human form. I think I might just stick to the tree house."

"Fair enough. How come you were in the clearing anyway?" Ceri asked.

"It was a clear night and I wanted to look at the stars. I saw a shooting star to. I must have fell asleep looking at them. But it was so beautiful."

"Did you make a wish?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true." She replied smiling lightly to herself. _Home._

"Rhydian isn't in his room!" Mrs. Vaughan Yelled running into the kitchen where MR. Vaughan was making tea before work.

"What do you mean he's not in his room?"

"I just went in there because his alarm clock was ringing and he wasn't in bed!"

"Okay Sarah, calm down. He always goes off without telling us. He's probably at Shannon or Toms." He responded.

"He always tells us, and he wouldn't leave in the middle of the night. Check around the house for me I'll go outside and look round Stoneybridge."

"Fine, but I need to be in work in thirty minutes." He yelled walking off to the house. Sarah ran out the back door into the garden.

"Rhydian!" she yelled and continued running out. she ran down to the end of the garden still calling him. she then spotted him lying on his side near the bench and ran towards him sitting down and holding him. "Rhydian! Oh my gosh are you okay?" Rhydian groggily opened his eyes and looked up towards his desperate foster mum.

"Yeah mum, I'm okay. I just, think I fell asleep out here." He responded rubbing his tired eyes.

"What on earth were you doing out here?" she asked pulling him forward.

"I was looking at the stars. news said it would be the clearest weak for months. Wanted to check it out and got a bit carried away with time."

"Just never scare us again." She hugged him again and held him tight and finally pulled away. "Come on, go get dressed and ready for school. I'll go explain to Mike it was a false alarm." As they began walking inside Sarah asked a question. "So, how were the stars?"

"Nice, I even saw a shooting star."

"Wow, don't tell me what you wished for. otherwise it won't come true." The comment made Rhydian smile.

Maddy spent most of the day in the tree house trying to think. she looked around the small area. she looked at the pile of clothes on the floor that the pack had lent her. all the clothes came from the rare times the pack left and stole clothes from village shops. The people that made the tree house must have been decades ago because she found magazines from the 80s. there was also a cabinet with board games in like snakes and ladders. she would have to get her parents to play some with her if she ever got bored. She rummaged through her clothes pile to the clothes she had worn when she first arrived. she pulled out the pants from the pile and dug out her phone from the left hand pocket. she looked at it for a few seconds before deciding to turn it on. it should have some battery left because she turned it off three months ago when it had full charge, but she heard they can apparently still use up power when turned off. thankfully, when the screen switched on, she still had ninety percent charge. she looked at the time and realised everyone would be in last lesson form right about now, but she didn't want to wait. She opened up her contacts and pulled her phone to her ear.

"Now everyone, can anyone tell me the effects of cannabis on the brain?" Mr Jeffries asked with form nearly over. Shannon as per usual was the only one to stick her hand up. "Yes Shannon."

"It's much more addictive than other class B and C drugs." Shannon said.

"Thank you, now would anyone other than Shannon like to tell me the current penalty for being in possession of a class B drug?" The whole room refused to make eye contact and stayed quiet. "Come on someone has to know the answer. Before anything, Rhydian could feel a low vibration in his blazer pocket. He quickly looked at the caller I.D and blinked in shock. He put his hand up fast as possible. "Thank you Rhydian, can you shed some light on the answer?"

"Oh, no sir I was just going to ask if I could go to the toilet." He said needing an excuse to leave the room. Mr Jeffries sighed again at his form groups inability to participate.

"Okay, I'll let you go when you get the answer."

"Umm, 7 year imprisonment and a fine?"

"Close enough. It's 5 years and an unlimited fine. Now go." Rhydian got up and practically ran out of the classroom, he moment he was out he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started walking down the corridor. He hoped he was fast enough that the person on the end hadn't hung up yet. he rushed his phone to his ear and began with an abrupt sound.

"Hello?"

Maddy was about to end the call, she pulled the phone away from her ear, and just as she was about to give up, she heard a noise on the other end.

"Hello?" Maddy pulled the phone back to her ear and started breathing heavily somewhat startled.

"Hello?" She practically yelled down the phone.

"Maddy! It's really you. I was worried it was whitewood how are you, where are you? Oh my god Maddy!" She felt like she was going to cry but she held back.

"Yeah, it's really me. Oh my god it's so great to hear your voice. how are you, Shan and Tom, how's everything?" She honestly had no clue what to say, and she knew he wouldn't have anything to say either. but she didn't care what they said, she just wanted to know he still knew she was out there waiting for him.

"Everything's," He thought his words over carefully, he couldn't say great because they weren't great, but he couldn't say terrible because this was Maddy and he didn't want her to know how much pain they were all in. "Everything's, okayish. we all miss you. How are you on your phone I mean, did you bring your charger with you?" She could hear a small sound of amusement in his voice which made her giggle a bit.

"No, I've had it switched off for, god knows how long. And, I miss you to. And Tom, and Shan. And Jana says hi, she's been great. Ceri and Bryn, they're fine. Bryn's actually been very quiet. You know it's his birthday next week?"

"God is it. Do I need to get him something? do wolf bloods do that whole gift giving?"

"Whoa, slow your horses, I don't think you can ask a postal office to send a gift to a remote location in the welsh highlands."

"Well, what is, I delivered it by hand then. Rhydian Morris courier service." Maddy couldn't help smiling down to her phone.

"So are you saying?" She asked into the phone.

"Maybe. "he smiled down to his phone. I got a part time job with some money saved up. I could tell the Vaughan's I'm planning a weekend away with Shan and Tom in Manchester and we all found a cool little B&B."

"And really you'll be?"

"Camping in a desolate woods with a pack of wild, vicious wolves and a beautiful girl." At this Maddy couldn't tell if her heart stopped or not. she knew the last time they saw each other they kissed, but she didn't know if it really meant something. and now he was casually calling her beautiful over the phone. She was grinning ear to ear and couldn't stop a giggle escaping her mouth.

"I'm not sure you'll be saying that if you could see the state of me." She heard him laugh over the end of the phone, and could feel her chest closing up and was sure her heart stopped for a moment.

"I'm sure you are just as perfect as the day you left." Now she was sure she felt her heart stop. "Just don't tell Bryn okay, I want to surprise him. Also I have some news for you but it would be easier to show you than tell over the phone, plus I might need to speak to your parents as well."

"Okay then. Oh and is there any last thing to say before I switch my phone of to save battery for the next few months?"

"Only one. I love you." Now Maddy could feel her cheeks burning and a smile from ear to ear.

"I love you to. Bye." And with that she switched of her phone and collapsed backwards onto the soft clothes pile.

As Rhydian walked back in Mr Jeffries quickly eyed him up.

"You've been a while haven't you?"

"On the way back I saw some year seven trying to pick the lock to the dark room. I went over and stopped him. you can check the CCTV if you want." That last part was a bluff but it made his story more believable.

"No need I'll believe you." He said turning back to the white board and continuing his lesson. "Now class A drugs..." Rhydian quickly turned around and started whispering to Shannon and Tom.

"Maddy called." He said. Tom and Shannon stared at him jaws open lightly.

"What did she say?" Shannon demanded still in a quiet tone.

"She wanted to ask how you guys were, and say she's okay." Both of them looked at Rhydian like they were waiting for him to say more. A quick grin suddenly fell on his face. "Do you guys fancy going to a nice B&B in Wales next week?" 

**Yes I'm leaving it on this cliff hanger, P.S thanks to all the reviews, I love you all dearly. if you aren't already be sure to follow my instagram wxlfblxxd and I'll see you all later my lovelies.**

**P.s I've noticed a few inaccuracy's in my work, A. when I wrote this I couldn't find Limas last name, the fan fiction archive had him down as just Liam and so did IMBD, I checked practically everywhere on the internet... except the official CBBC website and Neiks twitter *Face palm* (for further reference, I found out it was hunter (irony)) and B. I completely forgot wolf bloods hate fire. it completely slipped my mind and you cannot understand how much I am internally cringing and I can't go back and change the chapter because that is an awful lot of stuff to fix. so pretty much I'm in a massive mess I cannot fix. but please excuse my failures. **

**P.P.S Monday is my official update day UK time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Third person POV **

Tom, Rhydian and Shannon all jumped off the train in quiet station. Well, it would be quiet if it werent for the wistles of diffrent conductors. not many people were actualy in the station, and only three other groups had actually gotten off the train. Shannon looked around the station up at the signs before pointing in one direction and pulling up the handle on her suitcase.

"The taxi car parks that way." She said and the others followed her keeping up small conversation on the way. when they arrived their they spotted a taxi and jumped in quick. "Hey, do you know where 'Elyar cottage is, "

"Aye, its about a five minuet drive from here." The taxi driver responded in a very welsh accent. The three sat in the back seat, each with an overly large smile plastered to their faces. "So, why have you three rented the cottage then?"

"We needed a place to stay while we met up with a friend." Rhydian said and he couldnt help the smile widen at the thought of seeing maddy. After the phone call, they went home and looked online for a few B&Bs, but later found a small cottage to rent. The pictures looked nice, and it was a cheap price. So the three pooled their money together and booked train tickets. Because it was easter, weekend, with bank holiday monday, the three decided to go on friday and return on the monday, in time to return to school on tuesday. The taxi ride didnt take long and the fare was only three pound twenty.

"Wow." shannon muttered grabbing the suitcase and running up towards the cottage on the little cobblestone path. She reached into her backpack and grabbed the plastic wallet with all the travel details and the key the owners sent in the post. she pulled out the key and played with it in the old door until it finally opened in a grand fashion. It lead to a small living room with two small two people couches and a small tv. that room then had a door strait ahead to a bedroom with a doublebed and two twinbeds, while the other door to the right of the room led to a small kitchen. When the boys eventually caught up to shannon she was already in the kitchen, her head in the fridge. "Well, we've been given some milk and asda price lemonade, and I found some biscuits in the cupboard. We'll need to go shopping for some food. I have some sandwiches in my backpack if anyones hungry now and some juice cartons. On the taxi ride I saw a spar. There's a town sort of like stoney bridge from what I saw. We can go down there and get some food for a few days and be back." After that she pulled out some sandwiches and crisp packets from her bag and threw the on the table followed by some juice cartons.

"Shannon, when was the last time we told you that you're a star? because now is deffinatley one of those moments." Rhydian said reaching for the turkey sandwich on the table. He unwrapped the foil around it and dug his teeth into it.

"Sweet." Tom said grabbing the salt and vinegar crisps. Shannon smiled at them and picked up a packet of cheese and onion. "So when you meeting maddy?" Tom asked Rhydian.

"Well, there isnt a specific plan really. I'll probabley finish this sandwhich and go to the highlands. I should be able tp smell my way from their."

"So you can smell someone from that far away because the highlands are a big place." Shannon said looking at him.

"Well because its a pack their scents stronger, plus because their some of my pack, you have this bond. Like, its unbreakable and you will always find them. Ceri found me from across the country." He said finishing of his sandwich. "Well, I'd better get started before it gets to dark. I don't know if we'll be coming back to the cottage or not. But I'll deffinatley be back for sunday. Have fun without me." He picked up his rucksack and put it on his back before waving and leaving the kitxchen.

"Bye. Tell Maddy she need to come down to the cottage and say hi. we cant go to the pack but she can come to us." Shannon yelled after him. Her face was lit with the idea of seeing Maddy again.

"Bye." Tom yelled throwing his empty packet of crisps into the bin.

Maddy was sat at the clearing which was slowly going dark. the campfire continued to provide a source of light and Maddy stared into its flames. Everyone was running around with as much meat as possible. Bryn was the youngest member of the pack and now he was 13 it was seen as his coming of age. they were throwing a small festival in his honour while he was out being taught to hunt.

"How much longer till he shouls be here?" Jana yelled.

"Not long now. Be patient." Jana walked over to Maddy looking slightly worried.

"Does everything look okay?" She asked twiddling with her fingers.

"Jana, this all looks amazing. I dont know why you're worrying because this is amazing. Why are you so nervous?

"It's his coming of age party and it needs to be perfect. Thirteen is a big date in so many traditions and this pack is all about tradition. And I'm in charge of the pack, therefore, Bryn needs to have an amazing day." Jana said still looking around. There was plenty of food, ond the fire illuminated the clearing perfectly. She suddenly stopped and smelt around them. "do you small that?" she asdked still turning around. Suddenly Maddy smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I can smell that." She recognised the smell within seconds. of course she would.

"It smells farmiliar. It smells like," She tried to think for a moment and looked at Maddys face. And the moment she saw Maddys face she knew. "It's..." She begun saying before he burst through the clearing.

"Rhydian!" They both yelled as Maddy ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, it's really me madds." He wispered into her hair stroking it softly with his other hand. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity till maddy eventually pulled away.

"I still can't belive it's you." She said and Jana walked over.

"Hey, any chance for a quick hug too?" She asked and he hugged her. Jana pulled away after a few seconds and started questioning.

"How come you're back? I mean, not that I'm unhappy or anything, but, why?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to see my three favourite girls and say hi to my baby brother." When Rhydian had lived in the wild before, him and Bryn had clashed the first few days. But then it didn't become long before the brotherly instinct to bond joined in.

"He should be back soon. But, this is amazing." And before long the three of them were held together in a hug. before long, Ceri walked into the clearing and dropped the food she was carrring where it was.

"Rhydian!" She ran towards him and the girls released so she could hug him when she reached him. "Oh my beautiful boy! What are you doing back? Oh it's so great to see you."

"Struggling to breathe here mum." He laughed and she released him after a few moments. "I wanted to come visit you all. I missed you a lot." At this Ceri could feel tears in her eyes and she rarely cried. she refused to let them slip but she could still feel herself wobble.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you. Look at how tall you are." She couldn't think of much but at the same time she was thinking of everything. At that moment she suddenly took a breath before speaking again. "You're brothers nearly here. you can smell them returning."

"Yeah, I can still remember his scent mum; once a pack, always a pack." She miled brightly and suddenly Bryn walked into the clearing with his first large animal hunt. He looked around and suddenly he saw Rhydian in with the pack.

"Brother!" He yelled and placed the food with the rest. He walked over to Rhydian and stood infront of him like he didn't know what to do.

"You know, hugging isn't a sign of imaturity. Just because you arent a child anymore doesnt mean your big brother wouldnt apreciate a hug." Rhydian said before Bryn lunged his arms around him. Eventually the two sereated slightly and left a small room and Bryn signaled for their mum to join. They stayed their hugging as a family.

**Short chapter I know, but I just wanted to end it on that sweet moment. and also to my reviewers:**

**wolf200 - I dont know the deffinition of a proper fanfiction, but I'll asuume its good. Thanks so much :)**

**guest- Thank you **

**so wolfy - moday is my official update date, so I'll update hopefully as regualrley as I can unless there is a major emergency.**

**cathclacemaddian - glad to know you're enjoyig it **

**wolf200 - a lot of cast pictures with her on were uploaded (a lot have been taken down because I think they're trying to keep it hush hush) but when nathalia left hoa they made a public announcement. I dont think they would leave us waiting to see her leave. and I never knew something as casual as a fruit basket could be a brilliant idea but glad to see people notice the little detail so thank you :)**

**gingerwolf - first off, love the name. second, thanks for the review, third I like the idea Maddy makes a friend whom she sees as a brother, gotta love brotps, not sure on never forgiving rjhydian but ehh, people have diffrent oppinions it could become a very angsts fic.**

**AA-UK - happy to hear you liked it :)**

**cathclacemaddian - thanks again, love to see your reviews :)**

**aa uk - Heres ma update ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Third person POV

The feast was in full session, for a small pack they made great with what little they had. Maddy sat on the log and smiled watching Rhydian bonding with his mum and Bryn. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jana sat next to her. "So," she started. " What did Rhydian say to you before?"

"Not much. Shan and tom rented a cottage. he said he will stay here tonight for family but I'm free to go to the cottage tonight if I want a shower or to see them. I told him I would go see them tomorrow. It would be rude to leave the birthday boys birthday." Jana looked at her a grin on her face. "What?" Maddy asked feeling uneasy.

"Are you sure Bryn is the reason you're staying here tonight. I mean, warm bed and you're out here." She said in a suggestive tone.

"No, I know Rhydian wants to spend tonight with his parents and I'm not going to be one of those girlfriends that thinks I need to be around someone twenty four-seven." Jana looked at Maddy raising her eyebrows. "I just said girlfriend didn't I?" Jana's smile grew up to her ears. "God. I don't even know if we are together together or not. Like, we kissed once and has called me beautiful, but, in a few days he'll be in England and I'll be in Wales. not the best boyfriend girlfriend love story."

"Hey, if he loves you, then you can make this work. My best hope of love is another packs joining of our pack. or unless Bren can just age three years." She looked down and Maddy saw the look in Jana's eyes.

"Hey, I err, I know you liked Rhydian and I don't want you to feel.." Maddy was cut off by Jana's laughing and turning to her.

"I didn't like Rhydian. I like the idea of him. The human world." Jana looked down at the ground beneath her before speaking again more quietly. "I don't feel like I belong in the pack. I want to stay in the human world. not because the pack think it 'easier' but because it's harder. In the wild if you have a disagreement you use your own strength to win. But in the human world you need to think fast. you need to be smart. and that what's exciting. anyone can win. It's not as simple as the wild. it's so much more complex and challenging. Rhydian was the first boy my age I've met. He showed me a new world. I liked the idea of liking him. but really it's just his world." She looked down again and Maddy could really understand where Jana was coming from. Sure life in the wild hadn't been as bad as she thought, but she had a friend. someone her own age she knew who supported her.

"Have you told Ceri how you feel?" Maddy asked.

"She would call me a traitor. say I just want an easy life and am not worthy of being an alpha. I'd have to choose. Permanently." Jana said looking at Maddy.

"Well, what if the human world could help you save the wolf world?"

"What do you mean?" Jana asked slightly more confusion in her voice than sadness.

"From what I've seen in this pack, if someone wants to know something, they go to the pack elders."

"What has that got to do with this?"

"Well, that is exactly what they are. elder. and so is their information. But the world changed. And so does that information. If anything, you would be a hero. sacrificing yourself to go live as a human to help the pack." At that moment Jana looked from Ceri, talking to her sons, back to Maddy, and hen at the ground.

"Well, I'd have to stay here. If I wasn't here who would stop the pack from eating you alive?" Jana joked looking at Maddy. She looked back to Ceri and Bryn and Rhydian again. "Plus, I don't know if I could leave again. There is so much of my life with this pack." Before Jana had a chance to say more Rhydian walked over.

"God, Bryn's so happy right now. And I really am happy to see you two again." he sat down next to Maddy. "So what'd I miss?" Maddy smiled at Jana before turning to Rhydian.

"Not much. So how's family reunion going?" Jana asked pointing towards Bryn who was now bowing down to a pack elder and Ceri who was talking to Emma and Dan.

Rhydian smile was so wide it almost ripped his face. "It's great," he continued to beam. "Really, really great." Maddy smiled as his elbow brushed hers, and so did Rhydian.

"Well, I am going to go talk to Bryn. His conversation with Aria looks fascinating." Jana quickly said seeing the way Maddy and Rhydian were. She pulled herself up and left leaving the two.

"So," Maddy said.

"So" Rhydian replied.

The silence felt somewhat comforting as they slowly moved their knees side to side a bit and occasionally bumped elbows. "Well." Maddy said.

"Well." They both sniggered slightly at their awkwardness and revelled in how nice it was to just feel the physical contact every few seconds in silence. "You know, I don't know why we've never done this before. Just sit and enjoy silence with each other."

"Well, maybe we should. You know, whenever you come to visit Ceri and Bryn. We can just sit on this exact tree long and, enjoy each other's company." Maddy then expended her forearm out near rhydian and stretched her fingers. He smiled a cheesy smile that made Maddy smile just a bit more. He placed his hand into hers and they intertwined fingers. "Wow."

"Wow." he commented back. The simplest touch had the ability to not only cause fireworks, but cause cannons, cause simple wars inside a simple touch. Explosions, and the big bang. Instantly causing an effect that rippled all the way through them. "I love you."

"I love you too." After what felt like decades of staring into their hands and feely tingles, Jana called all the pack into a circle as the small crescent moon was on show. They all Joined hands.

"Once a pack," She started but it hardly took a beat before the pack all responded.

"Always a pack." and with that, they looked through the gaps in the tree canopy's and howled towards the stars and world beyond.

It wasn't too long till everyone was sound asleep. Maddy couldn't sleep so she descended from the tree house to the clearing. She walked towards the still sizzling fire and noticed another silhouette on the other side was also up. She walked around the fire till she saw Rhydian. She let a small smile grow before walking closer. "Hi." She muttered barely audible, but it didn't need to be. There was no wind, no people. The woods were silent.

"Hey." She finished walking up to him and was stood right before him. He unfolded him arms and put his hands in his back pockets. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No. It's just weird thinking you were just a few feet away so my body was just, sleeping's pointless right now." Maddy said and she could see a small smirk fall on his lips. It was only at that moment did Maddy realise she was staring at his lips.

"Hey, I uh, well. I've wanted to do something since I got here but, you know. Your parents were around and.." He really wasn't good at trying to find the words to say _I want to kiss you right now is that okay? _This had never really happened to him before. Maddy just smiled.

"Do you see any people right now?"

"Only you. only ever you."

"Then I guess that only leaves one answer." And before either had a chance to think they were leaning in and met in the middle. It wasn't one of those _and their lips moved in sync_ kisses. It was just a basic kiss. their lips just fit together and they stayed there for a few second. But it couldn't have felt more passionate if they were snogging in a school dance. Maddy then leaned out and blushed fiercely and smiled up.

The next morning Maddy woke up and saw Rhydian smiling down at her, roasting marshmallows. "Mornin

'" He said and Maddy smiled.

"You have marshmallows and didn't tell me." She said sitting up and grabbing the bag beside him.

"Well, I need to tell you and your mum and dad something else today. But first we need to wait for them to wake up." He pulled the marshmallow of the fire and put it into his mouth and began breathing fast. "Hot, hot, hot" he yelled refusing to take it out again. Maddy laughed at him and took the stick of him and stabbed her marsh mellow

"So, what is this big news and need I worry?" Maddy asked.

"Good news I think." He said in a high pitched voice and coughed again. Suddenly Jana bound into the clearing looking happy.

"Good morning" She beamed skipping over to where they were all sat cross legged. "So, how are you two this morning no late night rendezvous then?" Maddy and Rhydian raised an eyebrow at her. "Mrs. Layton taught it to me in English. Always wanted to use it since then, never had the chance." Maddy and Rhydian both laughed simultaneously putting a marshmallow into their mouths.

"Oh, you know what we should do while we wait for mam and dad to wake up?" Maddy pulled the bag of marsh mellows up in the air. "Chubby bunny challenge."

About twenty minutes later and a bag of marsh mellows, Emma and Dan walked through the clearing. "Should we even ask?" Emma said approaching the three with stuffed mouths and Jana trying to not cough up the chewed sweets. Maddy raised her arms in defeat and swallowed her marsh mellows.

"I wouldn't if I were you mam." She said trying not to laugh. Oh and err, Rhydian said he had news for us all. So ermm," She looked at Rhydian because she still wasn't told the news.

"Well, it's more something to show." He reached into his backpack and Emma and Dan sat on the ground with them. He pulled out the mini tablet and he was fairly certain he heard Emma gasp. "Yes, it is whitewoods. She stopped by school one day saying she just wanted to make sure you weren't all dangerous. She said this was the only copy of data and it was unique." He handed the tablet to Dan who had outstretched his arm for the tablet. "So, what do we do?"

"We destroy it." Dan said.

"Okay, well the data control is in with settings, I've seen them a few times. So, wait where are we going?" Rhydian asked as Dan stood up.

"Deleting the evidence." He walked through the trees and down to the river. everyone else followed and watched as he grabbed a rock and smashed the tablet.

"Whoa, those things are a lot of money, couldn't we just wipe the memory and keep it?"

"Not with evidence as solid as this" He smashed it two more times before submerging it under water and dropping it. "There. done."

"So, now what dad?" Maddy chimed in.

"Well pet," Emma said hugging Dan, "I think we might just be going home."

**So I made a few last minute alterations to this chapter. Hope you like. Again I'm really bad at ending chapters. Next chapter will include Jana being awesome, Shannon being awesome, everyone being awesome. Me being an awesome writer, So yeah. Bye loves :)**


End file.
